1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to warning receivers for signals emitted by vehicular speed measuring systems and, more specifically, to self contained devices configured for detecting and indicating the reception of signals in the bands emitted by vehicular speed measuring systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radar was developed during World War II for the detection and acquisition of targets such as aircraft, ships, and submarines. Since then, radar has been applied in a wide variety of differing military and commercial applications such as those by law enforcement to measure the speed of vehicles and determine whether they are within the designated speed limit. In addition, laser range finders, another well established military technology, has been adapted for commercial applications, such as those for surveying, and is now also employed by law enforcement officers for measuring the speed of vehicles.
As a result of the applications of military technology by law enforcement to enforce speed limits, sensing devices for detecting radar and laser signals have proliferated. A sizable percentage of these devices are configured for the unique requirements of motorcycle applications. The sensing devices warn the motorcyclist of the presence of speed measuring systems so that motorcyclists can verify and adjust their current speed, as required, relative to the speed limit.
A radar detector and identifier device is described configured for being carried and used by persons, such as military personnel, to warn them when they are being illuminated by radar, to provide such persons with the capability of roughly determining the direction from which the radar illumination is coming, and especially to provide them with the capability of identifying the radar signal as originating from an enemy or a friendly source by identifying certain characteristics of the radar signal itself such as its pulse repletion frequency and its pulse width. Potter, however, is limited by its inability to detect the distance to the radar emitter and the exclusion of a laser detection device.
Hitterdal teaches a hand carried radar-detecting control box configured as a receiver and indicator. An antenna is connected by a short coaxial line to a radar broadband detector. A flexible transmission line connects the detector/indicator to the remain ing receiver circuitry including electronic components such as an amplifier, a limiter, a multivibrator, and tone generator positioned in the pocket sized control box. The tone generator drives an earphone. Hitterdal, is limited by not including any laser detection or direction finding capability. Further, Hitterdal has a separately positioned antenna and receiver circuitry distinct from the pocket sized control box.
A superheterodyne radar detector includes a compact watertight and durable housing to which a variety of clips and fastening means may be attached. Batteries are provided for powering the radar sensing circuitry, as well as means for recharging and/or replacing batteries. Two antenna horns are mounted within the housing directed perpendicularly with respect to one another and a shield is provided for mounting over one of the two antenna horns. The device is positionable in a pocket of the wearer. A sensed radar signal is indicated by an earphone and/or an indicator light and/or a speaker. Orazietti, however, lacks a laser detector and a capability for noting the direction of the radar pulse.
A motorcycle mounting for a radar speed monitor in which the visual indicator or monitor can be readily mounted and removed. The monitor is connected to a radar transmitter/receiver positioned in the motorcycle structure by a cable. The motorcycle mounting for the monitor includes a first support member with releasable strap for holding a radar monitor in position, second support members extending from each side of the first support member, each being attached at its upper end to the first support member, clamps may be used at the lower end of each second support member for attachment of the lower end of each second support member to the handlebar of a motorcycle; a mounting bracket is also included for positioning a radar transmitter/receiver on the motorcycle. Taylor et al. is limited as a result of teaching a relatively complex permanent structural addition for mounting a two component radar detection system.
A detachable radar unit for a motorcycle unit is taught. An outer shell is permanently attached to the side of a motorcycle helmet. A radar sensing unit may be inserted into the shell, making electrical contact with a microphone and light panel for communicating the status and alerts of the unit are attached to the helmet. The radar sensing unit may also be detached from the helmet and attached to a car or boat by using separate shells permanently mounted on the car or boat. A special quick disconnect plug in the unit's power supply cord is provided which quickly and easily disconnects the helmet from the motorcycle should the need arise. Donahue has separate components having separate physical locations for sensing and visual indication. Further, Donahue fails to teach a laser sensor system.
An apparatus configured for securely mounting a compact, commercially available radar detector unit on either the handlebars or fairing of a motorcycle. The apparatus provides a sealed chamber configured for removably receiving the detector unit. The chamber includes shock absorbing devices, configured to reduce the vibrations levels on the receiver, and a mounting assembly. The mounting assembly is configured to accommodate positioning the unit on the motorcycle handlebars in various angular orientations. This enables the apparatus to be used on motorcycles with handlebars having widely varying rake angles. Boyer fails to teach an apparatus such as radar or a laser detection system.
A helmet and radar detector integration system is described comprising a radar and laser detector connected to a light cluster array positioned in the helmet of the motorcycle rider. The light cluster array, when illuminated, is reflected off the transparent windshield of the helmet and into the eyes of the person. When the radar laser detector illuminates the light cluster array, the person can safely look out through the helmet without any visual obstructions. A structure is included for mounting the radar laser detector onto a motorcycle. Holt, however, is limited by its separate components and mounting systems on the motorcycle and in the helmet which create an undesirable connection between the helmet and the detector positioned on the cycle. Further, Holt lacks the capability for determining and indicating the directional source of the speed sensor emitter.
A radar/laser speed detection countermeasure device configured for use on a motorcycle is disclosed which detects and annunciates the receipt of radar and/or laser based speed detection signals. The device consists of a main detector body mounted in an interior cavity of a motorcycle, which is electrically connected to a remote mounted sensing head unit and a remote mounted indication and control panel. The main detector body includes a speaker for communicating the receipt of radar/laser signals. Hidden components and interconnecting wiring reduce the chance of theft and preserve the appearance of customized motorcycles. Williams et al. is limited by its utilizing two separately positioned components for detection and the main detector body. While Williams et al. provides for radar/laser detection it does not provide directional indication of the source of the radar/laser. Further, Williams et al. is configured to reduce its vulnerability to theft, the device remains positioned on the motorcycle and is therefore limited to being damaged or stolen.
It is desirable to have a compact radar/laser detection device that is self contained and can be positioned as a single component directly on a motorcyclist. It is further advantageous for the motorcyclist to receive indication of receiving signals in the bands of vehicular speed measuring systems using sensors that do not require the vehicular driver to take their eyes off the road. It is still further desirable to indicate the general directional location and distance to the source of the radar/laser.
A continuing need exists for a stand alone radar/laser detector system that can be positioned directly on the motorcyclist, detect radar and laser signals, and indicate signals from speed measuring systems without visually or aurally distracting the motorcyclist, and provide warning of the direction and distance to the source of the radar/laser.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a stand alone wearable radar detection device positioned in a housing that will provide indication to a vehicular driver of receiving signals in the bands of speed measuring systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wearable radar detection device that is strapped to a limb of the vehicular driver.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wearable radar detection device that vibrates when the radar receiver detects radar and laser signals at least in designated bands.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wearable vibrating radar detection device configured for acquiring data suitable for calculating and displaying distance and direction information from the detection device to the source of the signal and effectively the speed measuring system.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wearable vibrating radar detection device that will respond to a plurality of radar bands including KA, X and pulse as well as the LIDAR laser band.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.